


Good Boy

by Memorycharm (tzy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: pornish_pixies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-03
Updated: 2004-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzy/pseuds/Memorycharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is exonerated at the end of PoA and now lives at 12, Grimmauld Place. He's not entirely well. Harry comes to stay. Unpleasantness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for a fest at pornish_pixies on LJ. Please do heed the warnings--this one is disturbing.

**0.**

_Dear Sirius. Sirius._

_I'm really excited about staying with you after Christmas. I wish it was sooner, but Professor McGonagall says I have to stay and "open the ball with my partner." It's some Triwizard tradition thing. I'm supposed to dance in front of people. _

_I'd much rather be with you, seeing your house and everything. Dumbledore says all the paperwork finally went through, and you're in the clear, even if Pettigrew escaped. I thought Snape was going to explode when he had to say he'd seen who Scabbers really was. He's been awful, but that's nothing new._

_My scar hasn't been hurting at all, so it's all right for me to come and visit._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

 

**1.**

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place wasn't anything like Harry expected. Sirius's letters had made it sound like a dank, dark, lair of evil. Instead, it was the coolest house Harry had ever seen, all full of long corridors, hidden rooms, and enchanted objects. Sirius said he'd had workers in full time cleaning it up for Harry's visit, and it showed: every surface gleamed.

"It's brilliant," he said, when Sirius finally showed him the room he would be sleeping in. The bed was enormous, and the walls were covered with photographs and Quidditch things. Harry set his bag down on the bed and looked at the photographs. "Is that my dad?" 

"Yeah," Sirius said, beaming. "Found a whole box of pictures in the attic. There's your dad and me, and that's Remus--" he pointed to a photo of a thin, hunched over boy who looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh-- "the rest are in a box under the bed, if you want to look later."

 

They had dinner in the kitchen, and Sirius asked about school, the Tournament, and the Yule Ball. "Who did you take? Bet you had offers coming out your ears, just like your dad," Sirius said, slicing into the dark chocolate cake they had for dessert. "Hermione?"

"No," Harry said, drawing out the word into three syllables. "A girl from Gryffindor. I mostly hung out with Ron, though. I mean, _dancing_..." he said, as if it were the stupidest thing on earth.

"I don't know... I always thought it was a good excuse to get your arms around something soft and pretty," Sirius said, handing Harry a thick piece of cake. It had a layer of raspberry in the middle, and the red goop oozed out over the plate. "But if soft and pretty isn't the thing for you, I suppose it's fairly pointless."

Harry's brow furrowed. He hadn't though much of dancing with Parvati, and she was certainly soft and pretty. What was Sirius getting at? "I'd asked another girl, but she'd already said yes to someone else," he said, not really knowing why he brought it up.

"So. Tell me about this other girl," Sirius said, taking an enormous bite of cake.

"Um. Well, she's the Ravenclaw Seeker, and a fifth year." The cake was rich and so sweet it hurt Harry's tongue.

"Oh-ho, older woman, eh?" Sirius said. "And athletic. Not so soft, but pretty, I'll bet."

"Yeah," Harry said. His face felt warm. Cho _was_ pretty.

"Well, it's her loss, right?"

 

That night, Harry got out the box of photographs and looked at each one carefully. 

 

**2.**

Sirius woke Harry up in the morning by leaping on his bed and licking his face. 

"What, do you need to go for walkies?" Harry said, laughing and cuffing Sirius behind his ear. The fur there was soft and thick, and Harry scratched it gently. He'd never had a dog, or any pet besides Hedwig, and Sirius in his animagus form was better than a normal dog.

Sirius whined and Harry rubbed down his back, finding a spot that made Sirius kick involuntarily.

"Not fair!" Sirius said, transforming back into himself. He sat up and scratched his own ear. "What do you want to do today? We can do anything at all!" Sirius flopped back on Harry's bed, arms stretched wide, and laughed. 

Harry laughed, too, and said, "I don't know. You decide." 

Sirius decided they should stay in their pajamas till past noon, and slide down every banister in the house. "Was never allowed to when I was growing up," he said. Then they played a game of indoor Quidditch, which consisted of them flying down corridors, chasing a tiny toy Snitch.

They finally dressed right before dinner, Harry in his oversized Dursley hand-me-downs, and Sirius in jeans and a crisp white shirt. They didn't bother with socks and shoes.

Later, they sat on the floor in one of the sitting rooms and had dessert. Sirius poured tea and handed Harry a plate of biscuits, and asked after everyone. "How's Ron?"

"Fine," Harry said, and told him about Ron's dress robes, and how he'd got so upset with Hermione about Viktor Krum.

Sirius laughed, and said, "Well, we're all a bit dense at that age. Can't tell someone you fancy them, can't stop fancying them, can't keep your prick down, so you let it lead you around with your brain meekly following after." 

Harry nodded, though he was a bit confused. Did Sirius mean eventually things _stopped_ being that way? If so, Harry hoped it was soon. He said, "Right," and bit into a biscuit. It was dry and anise-flavored. He tucked it next to his teacup.

"They aren't very good, are they?" Sirius said, making a face when he tried his biscuit. "My mother used to serve them, with tea like this, and I wasn't allowed any. I always tried to sneak one." He took the plateful and chucked them into the fireplace. "Funny. I used to dream about finally having those biscuits in prison. I thought they'd taste better."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Sirius looked so sad, and sort of lost, just because the biscuits weren't good. He reached over and scratched behind Sirius's ear, like he had that morning.

"Mm," Sirius said, and he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I only kick when I've got four legs."

Harry laughed and shoved Sirius playfully. 

"Oh, you're in for it now, Potter," Sirius said, twisting around and wrestling Harry to the floor. Harry laughed--it was more like a giggle--and wrestled back, hooking his leg over Sirius's to try and pin it.

This caused a great deal more rubbing than wrestling. Harry felt his eager prick swell, and he jumped away as if burned. 

Sirius stayed on the floor, looking up at Harry. "S'all right. Happens to everyone," he said as if it were nothing, nothing more than dropping a book during class. He was leaning on his side, propped on one elbow, his legs bent open; his free arm was between them. His hair was black and sweaty, and it stuck to his face in little tendrils.

Harry looked at the floor in front of Sirius. Sirius's bare feet were pale, and there were a few sparse black hairs on each toe. "U- um, I should get to bed."

 

**3.**

There weren't any mirrors in the house. Not one. Harry didn't notice until the third day, when he thought he was getting a spot. 

"Tossed the lot," Sirius said. "Didn't look like me when I looked in them."

They spent the day wandering around Diagon Alley, looking at new brooms and other interesting objects. Sirius wanted to buy Harry everything in sight, and didn't stop until Harry, annoyed, said, "You don't have to buy me things like you're making up for something."

"Right," Sirius said flatly, looking away from Harry. Harry felt awful.

"I- I could use some trousers that fit, I suppose," he said.

Sirius brightened. "Great. What d'you think of Gryffindor-red flares?"

They had sour cherry tart for dessert, after a light supper. "How are you getting on with no Quidditch this year?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Terribly," Harry said. "I'd take Quidditch over Triwizard tasks and Yule balls any day."

Sirius nodded. "Just like your dad." He poked a fork into the center of his tart and red juice oozed from the cut. "Do you like your room?"

"Of course," Harry said. It was bigger than any room he'd ever imagined having. 

"It was my room, you know. When I lived-- when I was a boy." Sirius leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Lost my virginity in that room. Lost a lot of things in that room," he said.

Harry didn't have anything to say to that, so he took a bite of his tart. Some of the sticky red filling dripped down his chin. "Oops," he said with a smile and went to wipe it off with the back of his hand.

Sirius grabbed his hand before he could, and leaned in to sloppily lick the juice off. Harry stiffened and his eyes went wide. "Sorry," Sirius said. "Sometimes I can't keep straight what's all right when I'm a dog, and not when I'm... me."

"Oh," Harry said, relaxing a little, but not much. Sirius was still only inches away, and he still had Harry's hand. Harry was confused, and his prick had swelled again. "I- I should get ready for bed." Harry yawned, feigning sleepiness.

"It's only eight," Sirius said. He ran his thumb over Harry's wrist and locked eyes with him.

After a moment, he shook himself and grinned, dropping Harry's hand. "But growing boys need lots of sleep, don't they?"

Harry laughed, relieved. "Right."

 

Later, in bed, Harry's hand crept down into his pajamas. He thought about how pretty Cho was, and how he'd seen Hermione's bra strap once when she rubbed her neck. When he grasped his cock, though, he had a flash of Sirius's tongue on his chin, and how it had brushed his lips briefly. It was the closest anyone's mouth had ever come to Harry's.

He was just drifting off to sleep when Sirius--as a dog--came in and curled up on the foot of Harry's bed. Harry nudged him with his toe and murmured, "'Night, Sirius."

 

**4.**

Harry woke up to find himself pressed against a very warm--and very human--Sirius. Harry's prick was stiff (as it often was when he woke up), and it touched Sirius's hip. He squirmed to pull away, but Sirius just snored and flopped one arm over Harry's body.

Now Harry was pinned, and he couldn't move his prick out of the way. Sirius sniffed and snuggled closer, causing Harry's prick to twitch and swell some more. He nudged it involuntarily on Sirius's hip.

"Mmm," Sirius said sleepily. He blinked his eyes, and then closed them again. He massaged Harry's side absently. Harry couldn't move out of the way, and it was maddening to have his prick pressed against a warm body. 

Sirius's hand rubbed in increasingly large circular movements, pressing Harry even closer. 

"U- um," Harry said. He twisted away from Sirius forcibly, rolling onto his back. Sirius's hand brushed his prick as he rolled away. 

"Harry?" Sirius said, his voice thick with sleep. "'S'all right. Happens to everyone." His hand strayed down to cover Harry's prick. "Still a few things left I can teach you," he whispered.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Sirius's hand was impossibly large, and he couldn't really mean-- he gasped. Sirius rubbed his palm against Harry's prick, pressing it against Harry's stomach. His fingers stroked Harry's balls through his pajamas.

"Nice, hm?" Sirius breathed into Harry's ear. Harry whimpered and rubbed into Sirius's hand until he came.

Sirius opened his eyes. "'S'all right. There's loads I can still teach you," he said, yawning and rubbing the wet spot on Harry's pajamas.

 

Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. On one hand, _he_ was the one who'd gone and rubbed himself on Sirius. On the other hand... was this the sort of thing they talked about on television? Aunt Petunia had always been terrified Dudley would get himself snatched by some slavering pervert, at least until Dudley got big enough to pound anyone who tried.

Harry thought there were enough perverts at Smeltings, at least according to what he'd heard Dudley telling Piers Polkiss.

 

They had pots of cream custard with strawberries after dinner. Harry had spent the day avoiding Sirius, while trying not to seem like he was avoiding Sirius. He'd looked through every photograph Sirius had collected for him, staring at the boy who would become his father.

Sirius was grave. "I hope I haven't bollixed everything. Sometimes... I can't remember what's all right, and what isn't." He nudged Harry's arm lightly. "Feel free to punch me in the nose if I mess anything up."

Harry's mouth turned up at one corner. "Anything? That covers an awful lot of ground."

Sirius grinned. "Well, maybe not curdling the tea." Then they laughed, and everything was back to normal.

Sirius crept into Harry's bedroom that night, his tail tucked between his legs. He whimpered, and Harry patted the bed, inviting him up. Sirius turned around three times, then settled with his snout on Harry's thigh. "Good boy," Harry said, scratching Sirius's soft ears.

 

**5.**

Harry woke to find Sirius's wet nose nudged up against his ubiquitous morning erection. Sirius's deep dog breaths puffed and tickled and teased. Harry moaned. Sirius was still asleep; his eyes were closed, and his back leg shook with tiny kicks. Harry shifted, but only succeeded in bringing his balls into direct contact with Sirius's nose. Sirius's long pink tongue slid out and licked.

Harry muffled another groan and looked down. Sirius was looking right at him. Before Harry's eyes, Sirius's body rippled and twisted from a dog's to a man's. His mouth was still centimeters from Harry's cock, and his breath was hot. "Want to punch me in the nose?" he asked, each word sending warm tremors through Harry. 

"Um." Harry didn't know what he wanted. He wanted- he wanted- he didn't want to punch Sirius, so he shook his head no.

"Good." Sirius opened his mouth and licked Harry's length through his pajamas.

"Oh." This was better than any hand. Then Sirius tugged Harry's pajamas down, and licked again. "God."

Sirius swiped the tip of Harry's cock with his tongue, and then swallowed the length of it, down to the root. Harry's neck muscles tightened, and he made a high-pitched whining sound. He grabbed Sirius's hair and thrust into his mouth, coming after only three thrusts. 

"Mmm. Like sweets," Sirius said, licking his lips. He slid up to lie next to Harry, his own erection bulging out of his pajamas.

Harry scowled. How could it taste like sweets? He eyed Sirius's crotch warily. He didn't want to put his mouth on that, or even touch it.

"Watch me?" Sirius asked, waiting for Harry's tentative nod before pulling his cock out. It was bigger than Harry's--massive from his perspective--and thick, with bulging veins. He pulled the foreskin back and rubbed his index finger over the slit. A droplet of fluid oozed out and Sirius smeared it around, then pushed the foreskin forward. He gripped around the head and jerked, moving the foreskin up and down. 

Harry watched, fascinated. He'd done this, of course, but he'd never really thought about anyone else doing it. And Sirius was touching places with his other hand Harry had never thought about touching, like the flesh right behind his balls.

Sirius's face was flushed, and he was breathing hard. He sped up his movements and soon his body jerked and shuddered, and gobs of come spurted out of his cock in pulses.

"Want to punch me?" he asked in a low voice. Harry shook his head, almost imperceptibly. "Want to learn something else?" Harry wrinkled his forehead, worried. He didn't want to do anything that involved touching Sirius's cock. But...

Sirius chuckled. "Why don't we get cleaned up, all right?"

When Harry got out of the shower, Sirius had two dishes of ice cream with mango slices waiting. 

"Look, Harry," Sirius said, "I- you can punch me in the nose, or tell me off, or go back to school, if you want. But- I want you to know... if you tell me to stop, I will. No questions asked...."

Harry nodded, still confused, but relieved. Sirius wouldn't do anything if Harry said stop. 

Did Harry want to say stop? He didn't want to go back to school, back to the tournament, and he didn't want to punch Sirius or tell him off. He certainly didn't want to go back to the Dursleys, which was worrying him more and more every day. Sirius had said he wanted Harry to live with him, but he could always change his mind.

"I understand," he said. 

"Good." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Good boy," he said, echoing Harry's words from the night before.

Harry took a spoonful of ice cream. The mangoes had a strange sweetness that got better with each bite.

 

**6.**

Sirius wasn't there when Harry woke up the next morning. Harry looked around for him, even checked under the bed, but he just wasn't there.

Instead, he was waiting--naked--for Harry in the bath. "Let's get really clean, shall we?" he said, startling Harry. "Come on." He pulled the shower tap on and stepped in, beckoning to Harry.

"Um...." Harry wasn't sure about this. Being naked together? 

"It's just washing up," Sirius said, grinning. "It's more fun with two."

Harry undressed and gingerly stepped under the shower spray to wet his hair, extremely conscious of Sirius's proximity.

"Here," Sirius said. He poured shampoo in his hand and soaped up Harry's hair. His strong fingers massaged Harry's scalp, and it felt good, in a comforting way.

"Nice," Harry breathed, closing his eyes and letting the water run down his face.

"That's only the top," Sirius said, moving down to rub Harry's neck. The shampoo and water made his hands slide over Harry's slippery skin. His hands skated down Harry's spine to the curve of his arse. 

"Erm," Harry squeaked out. 

"'S'all right. Got to get clean, don't we?" Sirius said, running the pads of his fingers over Harry's hipbone. "Going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and you're going to look your best. The next time you ask someone to a ball, they'll have no choice but to say yes." He spoke in a low, gentle tone, like he was approaching a Hippogriff, and his fingers slowly crept toward Harry's already stiff prick. 

"You're so lovely," Sirius whispered. Lovely? That was a word aunt Petunia used to describe gardens. Harry wanted to laugh, but Sirius's hand was hovering over his prick, hovering but not touching. It was maddening.

"P- please," he choked out. 

Sirius chuckled softly and brought his hand around Harry's cock, nearly engulfing the length of it. The water heightened everything, made the pleasure almost unbearable. Sirius's hand was slick and warm as he stroked. 

Sirius pulled and stroked like he'd done with himself the day before, and he slipped a finger behind Harry's balls to massage the flesh there.

"Ah," Harry cried, leaning back, feeling Sirius's hard cock pressed against his back, sliding against the wet skin, but not caring- not caring- he was coming- 

Harry came in two spurts, right into Sirius's hand.

"Harry flavored sweets," Sirius said, licking his fingers.

Harry smiled through his haze of pleasure. He turned to look at Sirius, expecting him to have another wank in front of Harry. Sirius's cock was a dark purplish-red, and looked like it would explode at any minute.

"Come on, let's dry off," Sirius said, ignoring his erection. He led Harry back to Harry's room, and lit a crackling fire in the fireplace. He knelt in front of Harry and toweled him off, starting at the feet and working up.

He took a long time, rubbing every inch of Harry's body with the towel. Harry's prick twitched with interest when Sirius ran the rough fabric over it. Harry blushed. Couldn't it ever behave?

Finally, Harry was dry, and standing naked by the fire. Sirius quickly toweled himself off pulled the blanket and pillows off Harry's bed, spreading them out in front of the fire. "Lie down," he said gently. "On your stomach."

Harry swallowed. He could still stay stop. He could say stop, and go back to Hogwarts, and later, the Dursleys. Slowly, he knelt and then laid down, his heart pounding and his stomach fluttering.

"Beautiful," Sirius said. His voice sounded wistful and far away, like he was remembering something sad. Harry half-twisted around to look, but Sirius stopped him with his hand. "Shh," he whispered, stroking Harry's back.

He stroked Harry's back like he was petting a cat, in long, soothing movements. Harry gradually relaxed until his brain felt muzzy and his muscles were loose. When Sirius started stroking down one leg and up the other, Harry sighed.

"Here," Sirius said, sliding a pillow under Harry's stomach. He kneaded Harry's arse cheeks, pushing them together and spreading them apart. 

A moan escaped Harry's mouth when something wet and slick replaced Sirius's hands. Sirius tongued down Harry's spine and legs, licking his thighs, knees, calves, and finally back up to his arse cheeks. He spread them with his hands, and licked a line down the center.

"Um. I- I- wh- oh..." Harry babbled, tucking his knees under and arching into Sirius's questing tongue. Sirius circled Harry's tiny puckered opening, then stabbed wetly in. He plunged his tongue into Harry's arse and used his thumb to stroke behind Harry's balls.

Harry couldn't think. He couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything but that tongue and thumb, each stroke sending a hot river of pleasure through his veins. He arched and thrust back, shoving his arse onto Sirius's tongue.

His prick rubbed against the pillow. A keening whimper filled the air, and Harry realized it was coming from him. He thrust forward, humping the pillow once, twice-- and then, groaning, shot his spunk all over the pillow.

Harry felt like a jellyfish stranded on the beach. Limp, gelatinous, and immobile. Sirius licked once more, then pressed a kiss on the base of Harry's spine.

"I wonder how many times you could go before you passed out?" Sirius said conversationally, brushing his fingers between Harry's crack.

Harry thought he'd pass out if Sirius touched him one more time. Still, his body writhed under Sirius's fingers. It was as if everything he was had been reduced to skin and prick, enslaved to Sirius's will.

When Sirius took his hand away, Harry moaned piteously. A moment later, Sirius probed Harry's anus with a slick finger, sliding in past the first knuckle. He stroked in and out, swirling his finger around, stretching Harry's opening. It seemed like hours before Sirius inserted a second finger and started swirling and stretching again.

Finally, Sirius removed his fingers and replaced them with a slippery, spongy, blunt piece of flesh. It's his prick, Harry thought, he's going to put his prick in me. Harry's muscles tightened. Sirius leaned forward, covering Harry's back with his body. "Shh," he said, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. "Shh. It's all right."

Harry relaxed, and Sirius pressed in slowly, gradually stretching Harry wider, filling him. "Shh," Sirius repeated. "You're so good. So good."

An aching mix of pleasure and pain poured through Harry; he whimpered and grabbed Sirius's hand, threading their fingers together. 

"So good," Sirius said again. He moved, and Harry felt Sirius's pubic hairs brush against his skin. He was in; he was all the way in. Harry remembered how massive Sirius's cock looked, and he tightened his grip on Sirius's hand.

Sirius pulled back and thrust slowly back in. "Tight," he gasped. "You're so tight, so good." He thrust again, and Harry gulped.

"Um. That-" he said, squeezing Sirius's hand. "That's... nice," he whispered.

Sirius groaned and thrust again, a little faster this time. Harry pushed back, meeting Sirius's thrust. Together, they found a rhythm. Thrust- push- thrust- push. Sirius whined and sped up, filling Harry with short, hard thrusts. "Harry, Harry," he said, his body jerking and straining. His prick throbbed and twitched inside Harry, and they finally collapsed in a sweaty, panting pile.

 

Harry's arse ached. Sirius's cock slipped--wet and limp--out. Sirius rolled them onto their sides. Harry felt the air shift around them, and Sirius's skin ripple and become fur.

Sirius whined again and nudged Harry's arse with his wet nose. Semen trickled out; Sirius lapped it up with his long flat tongue.

Harry laughed. It was the most absurd thing he could imagine. He reached behind and patted Sirius's head. "Good boy," he said.


End file.
